worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
Max Schnell
Max Schnell is a German racer. Bio Max Schnell started as a humble production sedan from Stuttgart, Germany. An avid amateur racer, Max would practice alone in the back roads of the dense Black Forest—a trek that eventually caught the eye of a racing team owner. Soon Max was on a professional circuit, bearing the #4, and as his horsepower increased, he converted himself to carbon fiber, dropping his weight and getting into prime racing shape. He’s won more races at Motorheimring than any other World Torque Champion League car in history. A naturally brilliant engineer, he used logic and analytics to refine his build, and plans to approach the World Grand Prix in the same perfectly calculated manner. Cars 2 Like all World Grand Prix racers, Max Schnell participated in all three races of the competition as well as the Radiator Springs Grand Prix. In Cars 2, he was first seen at the party in Tokyo with the other racers. Max's performance in the W.G.P. was really good. Max went up to the third position on the dirt section followed by Nigel Gearsley in Tokyo, but started falling behind afterwards. And at the beginning of the Tokyo race, he at first took the 1st position. But after time, he was passed by Francesco Bernoulli, Lightning McQueen, Carla Veloso, Shu Todoroki and Jeff Gorvette. He was the third race car to be nearly destroyed by the Lemons' camera, as his engine was blown by the machine near the end of the race. In the Porto Corsa and London races, he was seen both times following Miguel Camino from the 5th to 4th position. During the huge crash in Porto Corsa, he tries to brake before the pile-up. However, he fails and violently collides into Miguel Camino and Shu Todoroki. Soon afterwards, Raoul ÇaRoule and Rip Clutchgoneski crash into them. He apparently got fixed and raced in London, and then appeared at the Radiator Springs Grand Prix. Cars 2: The Video Game In Cars 2: The Video Game, Max appears as an unlockable playable character, available once access to Clearance Level 3 is granted. Surprisingly, Max has more power than speed, and is a medium weight. Disney Infinity In Disney Infinity, Max makes a cameo in one of the paintings inside of Ramone's House of Body Art. Livery He has purple paint, with the German flag design painted on his trunk and roof. He has the WtcL logo painted on his hood. He has gray rims, and a black spoiler with the World Grand Prix logo on it. Model Max is AMG-Mercedes DTM C-Class. He has a top speed of 160 mph, a zero - 60 of 3.8 seconds, a 4.0-liter V-8 engine and 470 horsepower. Occupation Max is a famous race car from Germany that also competed in the World Grand Prix. Sebastian Schnell In the German version of Cars 2, Max Schnell is renamed Sebastian Schnell, and voiced by Sebastian Vettel. He replaces Jeff Gorvette, and becomes the racer that, along with Lewis Hamilton, meets Lightning McQueen at the World Grand Prix welcome party. But Jeff Gorvette still appears in the races. This is part of a localization of Cars 2 in six countries. Appearances Feature Films *Cars 2 Video Games *Cars 2: The Video Game Merchandising *1:55 Scale Diecast (regular, chrome) *Micro Drifters *LEGO *Disney Store Diecast Line *Tomica *Geotrax Trivia *Max's name comes from the German "mach schnell". This translates as "hurry up". *Max Schnell has on his hood the inscription "WTCL" which represents the name of his racing league, the World Torque Champion League. It is an allusion to the WTCC, the World Touring Car Championship. Max's design, however, apparents him to the DTM (Deutsche Tourenwagen Masters), another type of touring car racing. *Max's pit stop crew chief is an Audi TT named Otto Bonn. *On Max's tires reads "TRU-TREAD - Traction A Temperature A - P215/65R15 89H", a recurring inscription on the tires of many characters of Cars 2. *Max Schnell's body was reused for Vitaly Petrov, Frosty, Memo Rojas, Jr., Flash and Long Ge. *Although silent in the original version of Cars 2, Max speaks in Cars 2: The Video Game. *Even though he so far does not appear in Disney Infinity, he is seen on a picture in Ramone's House of Body Art. Gallery Cars-2-Concept-Art-69.jpg|Concept art Max Schnell Cars 2.jpg Wp c2 max 1920x1200.jpg cars_2_-_szenenbild_03.jpg|Max Schnell with Lewis Hamilton and Lightning McQueen, as he appears in the German version of Cars 2 Sebastian_Schnell_.png MaxRace.png|Max racing in Tokyo MaxExplosion.png|Max catches fire Max Schnell Cars 2.png|Max Schnell tries to brake before crashing into Miguel Camino and Shu Todoroki. Max Schnell.png Max.PNG Max1.jpg Max2.jpg File:Cars2-2.jpg|Max Schnell in Cars 2: The Video Game. Schnell_Pitties.PNG|A small sight of one of Schnell's pitties MaxSchnelldc.jpg|Diecast SMETALLICMAX.jpg|Diecast with Chrome finish MaxSchnellMicroDrifters.jpg|Micro Drifters MaxLEGO.png|LEGO MaxSchnellDisneyStore.jpg|Disney Store pl:Max Schnell Category:Characters Category:Cars 2 Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Racing cars Category:World Grand Prix Racers